Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an article of clothing, and in particular, to long pants convertible to short pants, and a skirt, and back to the long pants at will.
Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a number of garments have been proposed, some of which are of the combination type, that for example, include a skirt and an under garment, which are intended to be worn together. Other prior art garment arrangements have included a single garment such as one of sack form that can be converted to a legged form to cover the wearer's legs. None of the proposed prior garments are of the type wherein a single garment can be readily converted into two other separate garments intended to be worn separately, and which can be just as readily reconverted to the single garment.
Examples of prior art garments are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,521,228; 1,783,572; 1,794,307; 1,964,447; 2,080,814; 2,255,143; 2,519,866; 2,598,462; and 2,744,253.